Muérdago Juguetón
by LadiesKouOficial-Retos
Summary: Autor: Briita Kou. Intercambio Estelar. Para: Inventofantasioso. UA. One Shot. Yaten mueve cielo, mar y a SEIYA con tal de hacer llegar a Mina su regalo de Navidad.


Sumary: UA. One Shot. Esta historia participa en el Intercambio Estelar del foro Ladies Kou Oficial, es regalo para Bayllolet Sofia Montt Provoste (en : Inventofantasioso) Yaten mueve cielo, mar y Seiya con tal de hacer llegar a Mina su regalo de Navidad.

Pareja Preferida: Yaten y Mina

Nota del Autor: Espero haber logrado el objetivo de lo que pedías xD

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados son en su totalidad propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, los cuales uso con el mero fin de entretener. La historia es mía.

* * *

 **= Muérdago Juguetón=**

.

●YM●

.

Su nivel de paciencia era extremadamente por debajo que el de cualquier persona normal, pero a pesar de su enfado y el mal humor que le causaba que su hermano no contestara su teléfono celular, ahí estaba Yaten con el móvil pegado a su oreja derecha, dando vueltas dentro de la sala de espera del aeropuerto de Londres, su larga cabellera plateada ondeaba al compás de sus pasos impacientes.

— ¡Vamos, contesta Seiya! —Regañaba entre dientes mientras hacía su intento número diecinueve por comunicarse con su hermano — ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

— ¿Bueno? —La voz adormilada de Seiya contestaba al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Vaya hasta que te dignas a contestar! —Reprochó Yaten.

— ¡Huy! ¡Perdón, Señor "EstoyViviendoEnLondresYMeOlvidoDelHorarioDeTokio"! Por si no lo sabes Yatencito, aquí todos estamos dormidos, ¡eh! —Era obvio que si en Londres eran las seis de la tarde, en Japón ya eran las tres de la mañana, todo Tokio dormía.

—Bueno, bueno. Como sea —Seiya sabía que jamás pero jamás recibiría una disculpa por parte de Yaten, su personalidad orgullosa no se lo permitía por nada en el mundo —, necesito que consigas un Santa Claus para mañana en la noche, un lugar con la mejor vista nocturna de todo Tokio y... —tanto estrés tenía vuelto loco al chico y a veces olvidaba lo que estaba diciendo — ¡comida! Necesito algo de comida italiana, la mejor.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando enano?

Yaten omitió la pregunta anterior de Seiya y siguió hablando —También necesito que decores el lugar, muy navideño

— ¿Para qué quieres todo eso?

— ¡Cuento contigo! —Dicho esto, terminó la llamada, llevando su celular al bolsillo y arrastrando su veliz, era hora de subir al avión.

●YM●

El reloj marcaba las dieciséis horas en Tokio, los centros comerciales eran un mar de gente haciendo sus "compras de pánico" a solo unas cuantas horas de Nochebuena.

— ¿Ya es todo lo que comprarás, Mina? —Preguntó una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que corría con más de cinco bolsas en cada mano, tras su amiga que iba caminando concentrada leyendo una hoja de papel donde llevaba el listado de obsequios para sus amigos y familiares.

—Hmm… solo me falta Artemis —le contestó palomeando el nombre "Taiki Kou" que estaba en la posición número 12 de su lista —. Acompáñame a la tienda de mascotas, vi hace unos días un cojincito para descansar que seguro le encantará.

—Mina, deberías dejar de hacer estas compras de última hora.

—Ya, ya Lita. Prometo que el próximo año lo haré con anticipación.

—Eso dices todos los años y sigues igual —contestó la castaña con resignación.

— ¡Consiénteme amiga! Recuerda que hoy en la noche estaré más sola que un hongo —el tono melodramático de Mina en vez de causar empatía, daba risa debido a su exageración.

—Ya lo sé Mina, pero te dije que fueras a mi casa y no quieres.

—No, no, no. ¿Cómo crees amiga? ¿Y hacerles mal tercio a Taiki y a ti? ¡Jamás!

—No exageres, Mina —Lita rio por la sobreactuación de la rubia —. No es como si fuéramos a hacer otra cosa, solo cenaremos y después del brindis veremos películas… Solo eso.

—De todos modos, no sabemos cuándo a ese cerebrito se le ocurra darte un beso y no… Solo de imaginarlo me siento incomoda —dijo tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Las mejillas de Lita se sonrojaron levemente, la capacidad que tenía Mina de hacer volar su mente era infinita.

—Solo iré a visitarlos antes para entregarles sus obsequios y después —dio un largo y pesado suspiro antes de continuar —veré que hago en casa.

Era la primera navidad que Mina pasaba separada de Yaten desde hace cinco años que empezaron a salir, la verdad este año Mina tenía planeado un viaje a Osaka, serían tres días y dos noches, lo había pensado desde principios de noviembre y justo cuando lo iba a comentar con Yaten, él llegó emocionado contándole que se iría a Inglaterra a tomar un curso intensivo de tres meses. Se habían propuesto ser el mejor grupo musical del país y tenían que trabajar duro para eso.

.

 _ **Inicio de Flashback.**_

 _—Yaten, te tengo una noticia… —entró gritando Mina a la cafetería donde habían quedo en encontrarse con Yaten para almorzar._

 _—Yo también —contestó con entusiasmo el ojiverde cuando su novia llegó hasta la mesa donde él ya la esperaba — ¡Y una muy buena!_

 _— Ah, ¿sí? Entonces, empieza tú —dijo después de darle un beso en los labios y sentarse en la silla de junto._

 _—Bueno, recibimos una llamada muy temprano de nuestro manager, dijo que había conseguido un lugar para el curso de Música Occidental: Encuentro de los Mundos —la sonrisa que Yaten tenía en ese momento era tan radiante, que casi nadie o mejor dicho, nadie a excepción de Mina y sus hermanos habían visto en él._

 _— ¿De verdad? —Mina se emocionó pues sabía que ese curso era de cupo limitado y selectivo._

 _—Sí, y dijo que esta vez iría yo, pues Seiya tiene que hacer unos arreglos a las canciones del nuevo disco y Taiki ya fue la vez pasada a Estados Unidos._

 _—Woow, que bueno amor y ¿cuándo te vas?_

 _—La semana que entra._

 _— ¿Y regresas?_

 _—Durará tres meses el curso, estaré aquí para antes de nuestro aniversario —le contestó con entusiasmo para después darle un beso, el cual ahogó la sonrisa desvanecida de la chica._

 _Tres meses, eso significaba que Yaten no estaría para navidad… Y que el viaje a Osaka simplemente se esfumaría._

 _—Me alegró mucho por ti, Yaten —fingió una sonrisa, que de no ser porque Yaten estaba tan distraído por la emoción, la habría descubierto._

 _—Y, ¿qué me ibas a decir? —preguntó el platinado a su chica._

 _— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! —Mina maquineo rápido algo nuevo que contarle —Nada, que mi jefe me dio el viernes libre y quería invitarte al cine —ahora tenía que pedirle a su jefe el día libre también._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

 _ **.**_

Todas sus amigas no dudaron en invitarla a pasar Nochebuena con ellas, pero Mina había decidido que no interferiría en los planes de sus amigas, no llegaría a cambiarlos solo porque los suyos ya habían cambiado.

●YM●

—Entonces, ¿no tiene nadie disponible para mañana? —Un azabache jugaba con una pluma entre sus dedos mientras hablaba por teléfono con una agencia de "Santa Claus" —Hmm… si, entiendo… gracias —resopló cansado al colgar el auricular.

— ¿Qué sucede Seiya? —preguntó Taiki saliendo del estudio de la casa.

—Nada, Yaten me despertó de madrugada y me encargo mil cosas… no entiendo para que…

—Seguramente quiere darle una sorpresa a Mina —el castaño se encogió de hombros —, ya sabes que Minako es el talón de Aquiles de nuestro insensible hermanito —una sonrisa mofa se dibujó en sus delgados labios.

— ¡Que no me joda! ¿Qué piensa hacer si está en Londres? Pide mucho para un 25 de diciembre —se rasco la nuca, acomodándose en el sillón.

— ¿Yaten? ¡Él llega a Tokio a las cinco y media! Recuerda la diferencia de horario —le aclaró el mayor.

— ¿Qué? —De un brinco se levantó del sofá— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Me va a matar! —sin más corrió hasta la puerta, se calzó y salió desesperado dando un portazo.

 _— ¿Dónde voy a encontrar un maldito Santa Claus? ¡Todos pasan Nochebuena con su familia! ¡Ese Yaten! —_ Seiya estaba desesperado, había llamado a todas las agencias y nada, el lugar también le costó mucho trabajo encontrarlo, la mayoría de los restaurantes cerrarían temprano y el que encontró simplemente duplicó el precio de renta. Primero se dirigiría a buscar los adornos para decorar y después seguiría en su peregrinar por un Santa Claus.

Entró a una tienda y después de revisar, se decidió a pedir.

—Buena tarde, me podría dar un rollo de eso verde —dijo señalando por arriba de la señorita que atendía.

— ¿Escarcha? —contestó con una sonrisa cortés, reprimiendo la divertida.

—Sí, eso. Y también necesito esas cositas de allá y una caja de esferas verdes con plateado.

—Claro que sí, ¿algo más?

—No, nada. —Giró nuevamente dando un vistazo al local — ¡Espera! También esa coronita con el muérdago —dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

—Aquí tiene todo lo que pidió.

—Gracias —pagó y se retiró. Mientras caminaba vio un árbol navideño con cajas de regalos enormes, que adornaban la entrada de una juguetería. Y entró.

—Disculpe, ¿me venderían ese árbol con todo y regalos? —le preguntó a una de las cajeras.

—No, lo siento señor. Es solo adorno del establecimiento.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero lo necesito. Por favor, ¿en cuánto me lo venden?

—Lo siento nuevamente, no estoy autorizada para venderlo.

—Vamos, no seas malita —y Seiya sacó su encanto irresistible para convencer a la cajera que tras ese guiño de ojo, se sonrojó y se puso tan nerviosa que lo mando a la oficina del gerente. Seiya ni tardo ni perezoso fue hasta ella.

Tocó un par de veces antes de entrar.

—Buena Tarde.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? —le atendió gentilmente el hombre con el gafete con la leyenda "Gerente" de lado izquierdo.

—Bueno, me preguntaba si ¿podrían venderme el árbol de navidad que está en la entrada?

—Hmm… ¿El que tiene el logo de la tienda como estrella? —preguntó extrañado el gerente.

—Sí, ese. El de los regalotes —contestó dando la mejor sonrisa que tenía.

—Oh, vaya… —el gerente contestó el gesto de la misma manera —Me temo que ese no está en venta, caballero.

— ¡No! No me diga eso —suplicó Seiya como último recurso —. De verdad lo necesito, conocí una familia pobre y quería llevarles algunas cosas para darles una navidad cálida este año… —Seiya no acostumbraba a mentir, pero se vio forzado a inventar una historia, no quería ser asesinado por su hermano, mucho menos esa noche que iría a pasar su primera navidad con la familia de su Bombón —Es por eso que necesitaba ese arbolito, pues es lo más navideño que he visto.

—Es que si sería complicado.

¡Sí! El gerente estaba dudando, Seiya sabía que tenía una oportunidad y haría todo por conseguirlo. Ese árbol ya estaba adornado y ¡hasta con regalos!, no quería batallar en eso.

—Mire, ¿sabe quién soy? —el gerente negó con la cabeza —Soy Seiya Kou —le contestó el azabache dolido, ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera quien era él? ¡Todo Japón lo sabía! Claro, menos ese sujeto —, del grupo Three Lights, quiero hacer una obra de beneficencia y bueno, su árbol sería gran promoción para la tienda. Yo diré ante las camas que ustedes me lo vendieron y ya sabe ¡Ventas al _full_!

—En ese caso, tendría que dejarle el logo de la tienda en la estrella.

—Por supuesto, eso téngalo por seguro. No lo quitaremos y pediré que hagan un _Close Up_ para que todos lo vean —Bien, Seiya era excelente negociante y siempre conseguía lo que quería.

—Y ya que es para una obra de caridad… Llévese todo lo que necesite, no es necesario que lo pague —añadió contento el gerente, eso de las "ventas al full" lo había convencido. Hasta se imaginaba como el empleado del mes después de su hazaña de publicidad —. Todo sea por hacer feliz a una familia.

— ¿De verdad? Woow, que enorme corazón tienen, espero reciban recompensa con las ventas —dijo Seiya fingiendo asombro.

—No, no. Las ventas no importan, la mejor recompensa son las sonrisas de esa familia humilde —respondió el avaro gerente.

—Bueno, no le quito su valioso tiempo. Me voy con ese arbolito que es la esperanza de una familia entera.

—Adelante joven, es más le mandaré unos empleados que le ayuden con las cajas de regalo también.

— ¡Que amable! —Seiya salió silbando de esa oficina.

●YM●

Ya eran las 5:45 según el reloj que estaba en la salida del Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita. El glamuroso equipaje de cierto peliplateado destacaba a kilómetros de distancia. Pero esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que el siempre distinguido Yaten Kou, perdía la elegancia y se le veía corriendo despavorido por una de las salidas del aeropuerto, iba maldiciendo mentalmente a todo el que se atravesaba en su camino.

Ya fuera, abordó un taxi indicándole la dirección destinada. Hizo un par de llamadas telefónicas y maldiciendo aun el retraso que tuvo su vuelo, pero ahora con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

●YM●

El edificio central de la zona exclusiva de Azabu Jūban estaba en total tranquilidad, adentrándose, solo se escuchaba el silbar de un joven que estaba en el penúltimo piso y que tranquilamente adornaba la parte frontal, era un salón enorme que regularmente funge como oficina de contrataciones pero que esa noche no tenía más que una mesa redonda cubierta con un mantel blanco y rojo, acompañada por dos sillas, algunos adornos navideños y un luminoso árbol lleno de esferas y enormes cajas metálicas con moños ostentosos.

El timbre de un móvil irrumpió la pacifica atmosfera del lugar, Seiya que en ese momento aseguraba la escarcha al último tramo de pared que faltaba, sacó su celular del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y contestó —: ¿Bueno?

—Seiya, dame la dirección del sitio que conseguiste.

—Claro, de hecho estoy aquí. ¿Ya llegaste? Deberías venir a ayudarme.

—Iré después de darme un baño.

—Ósea, ¿pasado mañana? —contestó burlonamente Seiya.

— ¡Que chistosito!

●YM●

El teléfono del apartamento de Minako Aino sonaba mientras ella ponía toda su concentración en pegar de manera perfecta ese pequeño pedacito de cinta adhesiva sobre el papel metálico en color rojo que envolvía la alaciadora de cabello que esta vez sería el regalo de Rei.

— ¡Voy, voy! —refunfuñaba la rubia al correr por la sala para contestar— ¿Bueno?

— ¿Señorita Aino? —se escuchó la voz masculina al otro lado del auricular.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Tenemos una entrega importante desde Londres, Inglaterra. Nos encomendaron que fuera entregado el día de hoy sin falta, pero lamentablemente nuestros mensajeros hoy no trabajan.

— ¿De Inglaterra? —La ilusión se oía en el tono de voz de la chica —Deme su dirección, yo voy a recogerlo —Necesito recibirlo hoy.

— ¿Tiene donde apuntar? Pero sería después de las once de la noche, ya que soy el único que trabajaré pero iré a casa a darles un abrazo a mis hijos.

—Entiendo, claro que puedo estar ahí a esa hora. Espere… —dejó el teléfono en la mesita y corrió a buscar un lápiz y papel para anotar —Listo, dígame.

—La dirección es en calle…

●YM●

Seiya movía de un lado a otro el arbolito de navidad, lo que por la tarde le pareció adorable y una salida fácil, ahora lo veía estorboso y exagerado.

— ¡Rayos! No debí traerlo —hablaba consigo mismo en voz alta —A ver coso feo, te pondré aquí —lo acomodó tras una columna — ¡Excelente! ¡De aquí eres pequeñín! —sonrió victorioso.

— ¿También hablas solo? —la voz de Yaten hizo brincar a Seiya.

—No te oí entrar, pareces gato. ¡Me asustaste, enano!

—Mmm… nada mal… —Yaten recorrió el lugar revisando cada detalle que había puesto Seiya — ¿Y la comida? ¿A qué hora llega?

— La traerán a las diez y media.

—Woow, ¡hasta trajiste arbolito y todo!

—No sabes lo que me costó. Pero para Seiya Kou nada es imposible.

— ¡Cálmate! No es para tanto —respondió con desdén el ojiverde.

—Nunca reconoces mis esfuerzos —Seiya comenzó a jugar fingiendo un tomo dramático —. Por más que me esfuerzo, nunca es suficiente para ti, Yaten Ignacio Kou.

— ¡Eres de lo peor! —soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno, aprovéchame porque me voy a las diez. Necesito ponerme aún más guapo, hoy pasaré navidad con mis suegritos —Contó Seiya presumiendo.

—Felicidades hermanito, hoy vas directo al matadero —mofó Yaten.

— ¡Agggh! Mira que puedo destruir todo lo que está en este cuarto ¡eeh!

—Ya, ya. ¿Qué falta?

—Ayúdame con esto. Necesito colgarlo aquí. Se ve muy mono este muñeco de nieve.

●YM●

—Solo me falta Usagi y el regalo de Seiya —pensaba Mina en voz alta al salir de la casa de Ami —. Seguro encuentro a Seiya ya en la casa de ella —sonrió subiendo a su auto —. Hmm… —miró la pantalla de su celular, 10:25pm marcaba el reloj digital — ¡Ya quiero saber que me mando Yaten! —lanzó un gritito de emoción.

●YM●

Exactamente a las diez y media sonó el timbre del espacio que había rentado Seiya, y Yaten fue quien recibió la comida italiana.

— ¡Huele exquisito! —Yaten intentaba ocultar los nervios que tenía, pero Seiya sabía bien cuan grandes eran, cada medio minuto llevaba su mano al cabello y lo pasa por detrás de la oreja, ese era un tic que tenía Yaten cuando los nervios le comían.

— ¡Lo mejor! —Añadió Seiya presuntuoso. Seiya debía estar fuera de ahí desde hace ya media hora pero al acomodar una galletita de jengibre –en este caso de fieltro– su pie se enredó en la serie de luces del árbol de navidad y se fue tras él, creando un desastre que hizo que el rostro de Yaten cambiara a toda la gama de colores para estacionarse en un "rojo furia" como lo había definido Seiya al mirarlo. Por lo tanto tuvo que donar un poco más de su tiempo, voluntariamente a fuerzas.

—Por cierto Seiya, ¿y el Santa? —Yaten llevó la comida tras una pequeña barra que habitualmente era la recepción del lugar.

—Bueno, sabes que todo lo hice perfecto. Por mucho superé tus expectativas.

— ¿Y Santa Claus? —Volvió a preguntar Yaten impaciente.

—Busqué en miles de agencias…

—Ajam… —el tono amenazante de Yaten lo puso nervioso.

—No había disponibles —soltó derrotado — ¡juro que busqué en todas las agencias! Pero solo conseguí que me rentarán ese traje —señaló una bolsa transparente que tenía un disfraz de Santa Claus con todo y rellenito.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? —La histeria se estaba apoderando de Yaten —Ahora, ¿cómo la voy a sorprender?

— ¡Ya sé! —Seiya sabía que esto se pondría así y ya había ideado un plan B — Disfrázate tú de Santa Claus y la sorprendes más —sonrió exagerado Seiya rogando que Yaten aceptará su idea.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! —Negó rotundamente —En ese caso, ponte el disfraz tú, fue tu culpa que no tenga Santa Claus ahora.

— ¡Jah! ¿Mi culpa? —Preguntó indignado Seiya— ¿Quién llamó un veinticuatro de diciembre a las tres de la mañana pidiendo ese tipo de cosas?

—Si me hubieras dicho que no lo habías conseguido desde antes, ya tendríamos una solución —reprochó Yaten.

—Ya, ya. Deja le llamo a Bombón para decirle que llegaré más tarde.

●YM●

Mina estacionó su automóvil frente a un enorme edificio, se aseguró que fuera el número correcto y descendió — ¡Que raro! No recuerdo que haya una oficina de mensajería aquí —hablo para sí y entró al lugar.

●YM●

—Enano, ponte esta nariz y cuernitos de Rodolfo —sugirió Seiya Claus.

—No, no haré algo así de vergonzoso.

—Anda, y ¡ya sé! Te metes a esta caja de regalo, yo se la entregó a Mina y cuando lo abra ¡taraan! Apareces tú.

—Deja de decir tonterías —gruñó Yaten.

— ¡Hazlo! —Insistió Seiya.

— ¡Que no!

Se escuchó el elevador abrir.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Ya llegó Mina!

— ¿Hola? —Saludó al entrar al lugar la rubia.

—Jo, jo, jo. Adelante pequeña, pasa —fue recibida por un Santa Claus con barba mugrosa sentado en sobre una enorme caja de regalo color naranja.

—Emm… —Mina no pudo evitar sonreír por la escena — ¿Usted fue quien habló conmigo en la tarde?

—Jo, jo, jo —Santa Claus la miro sin entender mucho lo que decía.

—Soy Minako Aino, me dijo que viniera por un paquete que me enviaron de Londres.

— ¡Ah, claro! Jo, jo, jo —Se levantó y empujó la enorme caja en la que hace unos segundos estaba sentado —. Aquí está tu paquete.

— ¿Huh? —todo eso le parecía muy extraño a Mina, así de decidió huir antes que otra cosa pasará —Emm… creo que mejor me voy, regreso mañana.

— ¡No! —de la enorme caja de regalo salió un intento demasiado decadente de imitación de Rodolfo el reno, que hizo gritar a Mina y correr hacía la puerta.

No contaba con que ese raro Santa Claus y aquel sujeto con cuernos y nariz roja serían más rápidos que ella y se obstruirían la salida, aferrándose al umbral de la puerta.

—No te puedes ir —dijo Rodolfo.

La rubia estalló en una carcajada al ver a su novio quitarse la nariz y la diadema con cuernos.

— ¿Yaten? ¿Seiya?

—Lo sé, me veo ridículo con estas cosas —contestó Yaten mientras Seiya se quitaba la barba y el gorro rojo de Santa Claus.

Mina negaba con la cabeza sin poder parar.

— ¡Ya! ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Yaten con el ceño levemente fruncido.

El ataque de risa de Mina se agravó, estaba totalmente roja hasta las orejas y lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Levantó la mano señalando el muérdago que estaba justo arriba de la cabeza de los hermanos Kou.

— ¡Noooo! —Gritaron al unisón.

.

* FIN *  
¡Jo, jo, jo!  
.

●YM●


End file.
